A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), among ceramic electronic components, is small in size, has high capacity, and may be easy to mount.
An MLCC is a chip-type condenser, mounted on the circuit boards of various electronic products, such as display devices, including a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a mobile phone, playing an important role in charging and discharging electricity.
Such an MLCC is required to have sufficient strength to avoid or suppress bending in order to withstand stress generated when being manufactured or mounted.
In order to increase strength to avoid or suppress bending, a method of disposing dummy electrodes on upper and lower sides of a capacitive portion of a body of an MLCC has been developed. Here, however, a thickness of the capacitive portion and a cover part are reduced when the dummy electrodes are disposed on both upper and lower sides.